He's Suddenly a Yami!
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: It's been two years since the Ceremonial Duel, and Yugi has changed. A new spirit threatens the well being of his home town, so what does he do? He learns how to control his shadow magic. This probably won't go as well as he thinks it will. Yaoi. Not Yugi/Ryou though. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**He's suddenly a Yami!**

**Summary:** Yugi Muto is not the same as before. No, he hasn't been abducted by a weirdo and given animal DNA. And he's not angsty because Yami's gone. No, he's picked up a new spirit who plans to betray him. The spirit's name is Raito Akuryo. The word akuryo means evil spirit in Japanese. Yugi knows this, but Raito assures him that it doesn't bother his personality.

Of course, even an angel would grow up as crookedly as Raito did if he was told every day that he was evil. Raito's plan is to kill Yugi when he gets his body back. Can Yugi avoid this fate now that he has control over shadow magic? We'll find out soon.

**A/N—Terra/Disarai*: Yeah, I know I should be working on my other two stories, but this idea was bugging me, and I couldn't write the next chapters of the other stories until I started writing this one and my mind finally decided to shut up because I had satisfied my thoughts about my newest story. Hope you like it! Oh, and thanks to all of you out there who write Yu-Gi-Oh fan fictions, I wouldn't be writing this story if I hadn't gotten into Yu-Gi-Oh again. See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Yugi: I don't want to be here...**

**Prologue: Two years time**

Yugi sat with his legs crossed on the floor of tomb where the Ceremonial Duel had taken place only moments before. The tomb shook threateningly.

"Uh, Yug', I think we should blow this joint."Joey said from a few feet away, near the stairs.

Yugi didn't move at all as his friend bolted up the stairs after the next shake. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to keep himself from crying anymore than he had beforehand. He finally stood and turned to the stairs, never opening his eyes. He relied completely on instinct.

He emerged from the tomb and boarded the boat right as the island, and the tomb on it, collapsed. He sighed as he opened his eyes and looked over at Tea, who was giving yet another of her friendship speeches.

He shook his head, causing his spikes to shake back and forth. Another sigh escaped his lips, and it caught Ryou's attention.

"Are you okay?"Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what the afterlife is like..."Yugi said, "I'm trying to visualize what it would look like. I hope Yami's happy there, cause if he's not, I'm gonna have a talk with Anubis."

"You liked Yami enough to yell at the death god if it's not satisfactory to him?"He asked.

"It's not that I like him, – though I'm not saying I don't – it's just, he was like a brother to me, and it's gonna be lonely without him here, so even if I'm not happy here, I want Yami to be happy no matter what."Yugi said.

Ryou smiled at the other ex-hikari, trying to make him feel better. It worked, and Yugi looked at him and smiled back.

"You know, even if he was a horrible person...I kinda miss Bakura..."Ryou said as he looked out at the sea, his smile disappearing.

"He was like a brother to you, wasn't he?"Yugi asked.

"Yeah. A sadistic, crazy, bloodthirsty, asshole of a brother."Ryou said, a humored smile coming onto his face.

Yugi looked shocked for a moment before Ryou realized what he had said, and he laughed.

"I guess Bakura was right when he said he was rubbing off on me..."Ryou said, his smile truly happy this time.

Yugi stared for a second before joining the other in his laughter. Tea looked over with a confused expression when she heard the laughter. What she saw surprised her.

Yugi was leaning against the railings of the ship and laughing with Ryou, who looked like he was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Tea stopped mid-sentence during her speech, as she watched the two boys.

Tristan and Joey took this as their cue to skedaddle, and took off below deck. Tea looked where they had been a moment before. The two watched warily when she looked at their previous positions. She turned toward their current one and smiled. Tea then turned away from them and walked to the front of the ship and bent over the railings in a similar fashion to Yugi.

Said boy was still leaning on the railings, laughing with Ryou. Finally, their guts hurt too much to laugh anymore. Yugi wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as his laughter died down into small chuckles, and then nothing at all. Ryou's gut held up a bit longer, but soon he too had to stop for breath. They smiled at each other.

**Two months later...**

"I am ZORC!"Ryou said as he drove.

Yugi snorted.

"Yeah. Right. And I'm the King of Egypt!"He said.

They both laughed at their impressions of their ex-yamis. Malik watched the two from the back seat and smiled at their antics. He really needed these two around. He'd be pretty lonely if not for them. And while he was slower to get over his yami leaving, he was still able to hang out with Yugi and Ryou and feel normal again.

Yugi felt Malik's gaze on him, and turned to smile at the boy.

"You doin' okay Malik?"He asked.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine."Malik said, "Wait. Scratch that. I'm doing awesome."

Yugi's smile widened slightly, and the Onyx gem on his necklace glinted in the sunlight. The thought of the gem caused Malik to begin fiddling with his absentmindedly. Yugi turned back around in his seat, and looked down at his own necklace.

Ryou noticed his gaze and smiled to himself. Yugi often looked at the necklace that Shadi had bestowed upon them. Of course, Yugi wasn't the only one guilty of this activity. He often caught himself staring at the small black stone in the middle of class. He smiled again as he stopped the car.

**Six months later...**

Yugi was running. He was running as fast as he could. He found himself at a dead end. He looked around for an escape route and found it in the shape of a fire escape. He backed up, ran, and jumped up, catching the first rung of the ladder on the rusted old thing. After scrambling up the ladder with amazing speed, he ran up the stairs and soon found himself on the roof of the building. He started running again right after his feet touched it.

_Breathe!_ He screamed at himself, _You have to breathe! You can't run like this without oxygen!_

His feet hit the edge of the roof and he jumped, easily passing over the gap between the building he had been running on and the one next to it. As soon as his foot hit something solid, he started running again, using the shock of his landing to put a bit more momentum behind his strides. He couldn't stop running, there was too much at stake.

"Get back here kid!"He heard someone yell.

He forced himself not to stop running and yell that he wasn't a kid. He kept running with a bit more force behind his strides. He couldn't run forever, but he could run until he reached Ryou and Malik's apartment. He felt something hard hit the back of his legs, and he stumbled, and although he was running again almost immediately afterwards, it was enough for his attacker to catch up with him.

He felt himself being knocked off the side of the building. The next thing he felt was an immense pain in his left side. He had landed on a bunch of trash, and there was a lot of glass in the bags. The glass cut into his ribs, spilling his innocent blood all over the alleyway. He heard someone land close by him, and looked up to see his attacker standing there, smiling sadistically.

Yugi tried to get up, and to his surprise, his attacker let him. The man that had attacked him stalked forward, backing Yugi up against the wall. Yugi's large amethyst eyes were wide with fear as he felt his back touch the wall.

His attacker continued to smile that same sadistic smile. He pulled a dagger out of his pocked and leaned toward Yugi, letting out a small breath as he put the knife against Yugi's right arm.

"You** will** be mine..."The man said, as he dragged the blade down the boy's arm.

Yugi let out a small hiss of pain, and tried to get away from the man. The man carefully removed the blade from Yugi's arm. He leaned closer to Yugi and kissed his neck.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock, and he kicked the guy where it counted and took his chance to run off. He stopped once and turned toward the crumpled man.

"I'll never join you!"He hissed.

He ran despite the fact that his wound kept moving the wrong way and splitting pain would shoot through his side. He ran despite the fact that he knew the man wouldn't follow him for the time being.

His muscles and bones screamed in protest as he continued to run despite his exhaustion, both physical and emotional. He made a beeline for Ryou's apartment building and didn't stop running until he reached the front doors. He slowed when he reached them, and walked calmly through the door.

He was happy this wasn't a hotel, and that there was no one there to see him walk in all bloody. Ryou and Malik had picked a building with no cameras or any of that kind of thing. The two of them shared an apartment on the second floor. Yugi walked up the staircase and knocked on their door, crossing his arms.

The way he crossed his arms can be considered normal, but it was a bit strange. His right hand rested over his wound on his left side, and his left hand rested on the wound on his right arm. When Ryou opened the door, he had an annoyed expression on his face until he saw the shape Yugi was in.

Ryou quickly let the older into the apartment and led him to the couch where Malik was sitting reading a book. Ryou told him to get up, and Malik did so without a word. He looked up from his book and gasped when he saw Ryou helping Yugi lay down on the couch. The state Yugi was in surprised him the most. The boy was honestly covered in his own blood, and he looked utterly exhausted.

Ryou went into the kitchen to get a rag to clean the blood off of the boy's arm and get the first aid kit to dress his wounds.

"Yugi, what happened?"He asked.

There was no answer from Yugi. Both Malik and Ryou looked at him worriedly, and smiled when they saw why he wasn't answering. The boy's chest rose and fell gently, indicating that he was still alive and hanging on well enough to sleep for a while without dying.

Ryou continued to smile as he cleaned Yugi's wounds, and then dressed them with ease. Yugi stirred when Ryou lifted his head up to take his shirt the rest of the way off so he could properly dress the wound on his left side, but it was only to move his arm cooperatively. Ryou smiled again and took the boy's shirt completely off.

"Malik, go put that in the washer."Ryou ordered.

"Sure thing Ryou."Malik said, taking the shirt out of the room.

Ryou wrapped the boy up in bandages around his waist and arm. He smiled when he saw that Yugi's wound on his arm made him look like he himself had when Malik had speared his arm with the Millennium Rod during the Battle City Tournament.

Malik walked back into the room about thirty minutes later, and chuckled at the scene before him. Ryou was fast asleep with his head against Yugi's right side, and Yugi's right arm was wound around him almost protectively.

Malik smiled and walked forward. He leaned down to Ryou's level, and shook the boy's shoulder lightly.

"Ryou, get up, you need to go to bed."Malik purred quietly.

Ryou stirred and looked up at Malik with bleary eyes before nodding in agreement and unwinding Yugi's arm from around him. He smiled and got up with a little help from Malik, who led him to his room and let him lie down on the bed, only ever looking worried when Ryou winced as his scared arm touched something cold.

Malik tilted his head to the side when Ryou pulled a knife out from under the cover with a confused expression.

"What the frig is that doing there? I could've sworn I put this on the night-stand."Ryou said.

Malik stared in shock and questioning for a moment before saying, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Malik shook his head and walked out of the room without another word.

**Four months later...**

Yugi stood on the edge of a building at midnight, waiting for something or someone. His eyes flicked across the town, scrutinizing every detail. A sound came from behind him and he smirked, his black trench coat flapping slightly in the sudden wind.

He turned toward the source of the noise and blocked an oncoming strike for his midsection. He continued to smirk that arrogant smirk and caught the fist of his attacker. Using the other's weight against him, he pulled the other past his head and threw him off the building.

He continued to smirk as he turned again, this time to face the alleyway beneath him.

"Fool."He said to the crumpled mass that was once his sworn enemy.

_That was far too easy..._ He thought to himself.

It was true, he had had longer fights with the man before, and it should've taken longer than that to get rid of him...Oh well, he'd think about that later.

**Six months later...**

"Honestly Yugi! Lighten up a bit, it's not that bad!"Ryou said.

Yugi looked at the white-haired—albino—teen next to him and growled as he tried to get his hair to stick up straight and stop laying flat on his head. He glared at the teen and cursed the fact that he still looked perfectly fine with his hair flat against his skull.

"Not that bad? I feel, and probably look, like a drowned cat."He growled.

Truthfully, all three of the boys standing under the awning looked like drowned cats considering the fact that it was pouring outside, so Yugi wasn't wrong in his thoughts.

Yugi once again tried to get his unusually flattened do to stand up in its usual spikes, but was having no such luck with the wet mess that was his three-colored hair. Soon, the rain stopped, and Yugi's hair had dried.

He muttered to himself as the rain cleared up and they continued their walk to the school. He continued his losing battle with his hair to get it stand up in the star shaped mess it usually was.

He growled again and was surprised when Malik reached up towards his hair with an expert hand and ruffled his hair speedily, effectively putting his hair into its usual spikes. He didn't look at Malik when he muttered his thank you to him and started walking again.

He heard Ryou chuckling and he smiled slightly to himself. He didn't let either of the other ex-Hikaris see it, making it vanish as soon as they approached him. He had become much more irritable and he wasn't often happy. He had had a growth spurt when he had picked up his new spirit, and he wasn't nearly as easy to please anymore.

When Yugi walked in the front door of the school, all of the Freshmen students skedaddled out of the way of the boy and to their lockers. He smirked cruelly and quite a few of the Sophomore students ran off to find their older siblings so that they wouldn't have to fear him.

_Man, I love being the school asshole._ He told himself, _Even Seto Kaiba doesn't measure up anymore._

Yugi smirked as one of his fellow Juniors ran off, scared. It was a great life for him.

**Six months later...**

Yugi frowned as he watched the albino ex-Hikari pick-pocketed a man as he walked by. Aforementioned albino didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that Yugi disapproved of his actions, and pick-pocketed quite a few people. None of them noticed, because Ryou had such a good reputation with everyone in the city.

He'd never given them a reason to think he was lying or stealing before, so why should they think he was behind the sudden rise in the crime rate? Even though he was, he was good at feigning innocence, and even gave a man his watch back when the man dropped it. The man thanked Ryou, and actually believed that Ryou was completely innocent and denied that he could possibly be the thief that had taken all that money from him.

Ryou smirked as the man walked away, and looked back to Yugi, holding up a wad of cash that he had filched from the man's pocket. Yugi shook his head, but couldn't keep from letting an amused and prideful smile grace his lips for a second. But the smile disappeared before Ryou noticed it.

"Thief."He muttered.

"Hey, that's only part of my title."Ryou said.

"And what, may I ask, is the rest of your title?"Yugi asked.

"My full title is 'Thief King Ryou Bakura'."Ryou said indignantly.

"So you decided to revert back to your Ancient Egyptian name?"Yugi asked.

"Yes. Yes I did."Ryou said.

Yugi shook his head again.

"Let's get to school before we're late."Yugi said.

"Yeah. Malik's probably waiting for us anyway."Ryou said.

**A/N—Terra/Disarai: Yeah, not the best of prologues, but the real first chapter will be up soon. **

***Terra/Disarai are my new nicknames, and also the names of two later OCs in the story.**

**Other later OCs include: Jisari, Kisarai, Mikari, Rikari, Raito, Amelia/Marila and Maria.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, IF I DID, YUGI WOULD BE A TOTAL DOUCHE BECAUSE OF SOME KIND OF TRAUMATIZING EVENT IN HIS CHILDHOOD OR EARLY TEENS.**

**Yugi: Stop yelling!**

**Terra/Disarai: Shut up Yugi.**

**Yugi: *growls and turns to the readers.*Review or else.**

**Ryou & Malik: Don't threaten the readers! *Turn towards readers as well* Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Yugi: *Mutters swear words in Egyptian***

**Ryou: Lashings of virtual ginger beer for everyone who reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time!<strong>

**"Would you mind giving this student a tour of the school?"**

**"You hit the nail right on the head."**

**"Why do you want to ignore me, Yugi?"**

**"Practice what you preach, bitch!"**

**Chapter 1: The Yamis are back! What could possibly go wrong?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Yamis are back

**He's suddenly a Yami!**

**Summary:** Yugi Muto is not the same as before. No, he hasn't been abducted by a weirdo and given animal DNA. And he's not angsty because Yami's gone. No, he's picked up a new spirit who plans to betray him. The spirit's name is Raito Akuryo. The word akuryo means evil spirit in Japanese. Yugi knows this, but Raito assures him that it doesn't bother his personality.

Of course, even an angel would grow up as crookedly as Raito did if he was told every day that he was evil. Raito's plan is to kill Yugi when he gets his body back. Can Yugi avoid this fate now that he has control over shadow magic? We'll find out soon.

**A/N—Terra/Disarai: ScarletBlackberry, thanks for your review. I plan to tell what happened during all those time skips. Oh, and I'm loving the 'I like how everyone is so bad-ass' comment.**

**Please Note: If you don't like yaoi, don't read this. I know I said it wasn't a YugiXRyou thing, but it is a SetoXJoey and HikariXYami thing. Also, this is my first attempt at a third person story, so, like, don't be surprised if it totally sucks ass.**

**Ryou: Okay, one last thing. Terra(Both in the story and the authour's note) will be referred to as Xavier, as that is the story version of her self's real name, and another future OC has to have the name Terra for a reason not yet specified to any of us characters. (Except for me, but I know how the story is going to end as well, so, yeah...)**

**Xavier/Disarai: *Moping in corner* I don't actually have anything else to say. So, like, enjoy the chapter or something...*low mumblings about how readers won't review***

* * *

><p>Ch. 1: The Yamis are back! What could possibly go wrong?<p>

A tall teenage boy with spiked—yet slightly drooping—three-toned hair sat at a desk in a high school classroom. He had his arms crossed on the edge of the desk and was staring intently at the pen that was lying on his desk. He seemed to be waiting for it to do something.

The pen began shaking slowly, and after a few moments, it floated off the desk. The black stone on the boy's necklace pulsed briefly as it happened.

The boy was so intent watching the pen, and keeping it floating ever so slightly of the desk, that he didn't notice three new students walking into the room and introducing themselves.

Rather a strange boy, this one was. He had once harbored the soul of the ancient Egyptian: King Yami Atemu. Yep, that's right; it's Yugi!

It had been two years since he last saw the Pharaoh. Yugi had changed quite a bit in two years. His spikes weren't nearly as, well, spiky as they used to be, they drooped quite a bit, and his eyes were a _very_dark amethyst hue.

The Millennium Puzzle had been replaced by an Onyx gemstone hanging on a black string. The stone disallowed him from unleashing too much shadow magic at one time, the small pulse when he made the pen float being the stone allowing him enough shadow magic to do so.

Yugi's attention remained on the pen until the teacher spoke to him.

"Yugi!"She nearly yelled.

His eyes snapped up quickly, and the pen clattered onto the desk. It was clear that his attention was on the teacher now.

"Would you mind giving this student a tour of the school?"She asked.

His eyes flicked to the student in question, and back to the teacher so quickly that the four new students looked between themselves, and whispered to each other. Yugi was honestly surprised by who he saw; it was both of the two people that he hoped he'd never see again. Wait. Scratch that. It was both of the two people that he would give himself a paper cut and pour lemon juice on it if it meant not seeing them again.

"No, I wouldn't mind ma'am. Although, if he managed to find this class, he won't really need it."He said.

He looked back down at his desk and waited.

He waited for two things. One: For the new student to sit down. And two: For the pen to begin floating again.

Patience being the virtue that it is; both happened. The pen began floating only seconds before the new student sat down next to him.

As the pen floated over the paper that was lying on the desk, an idea popped into his head.

_Write._ He ordered the pen.

The pen obliged and wrote the following phrase –although, it was in hieroglyphics – on the paper.

*HELLO AGAIN PHARAOH.

The pen stopped and waited for its next order.

"Since when do _you_ know how to read hieroglyphics?"The new student asked.

"Because I'm the reincarnation of you, duh."Yugi said, "Well, I guess _that _plan is ruined."He added under his breath.

"What plan?"The other asked, "Were you just gonna ignore me unless you actually _had_ to say something to me?"

"You hit the nail right on the head."Yugi replied.

The other boy looked a lot like Yugi. If you think its King Atemu, you're only half-right. It's his other form, Yami Yugi. Or, as his friends prefer to call him, Yami.

Yami was still exactly the same as he had been two years before. His hair was still spiked up as if he had just put it that way, —The spikes were natural, but they required gel if the boys wanted them to stand up straight all the time. Yugi had stopped doing this, that being the reason that his spikes drooped now. — and his eyes were still the same shade of crimson/violet that they had always been. Big surprise. Not. And, despite what had happened to all of the Millennium Items, the Millennium Puzzle was still hanging around his neck. Once again, big surprise, not!

"Why do you want to ignore me, Yugi?"Yami asked, feeling slightly hurt.

"Because, you remind me of things that I don't want to remember. That; and you're from a time in my life when Tea Gardener was still my friend. Seeing you made it all come rushing back."Yugi said.

"But you agreed to give me a tour of the school...?"

Yami had a confused expression, as his tone didn't reveal much.

"I figured I might as well get all the socializing with you over with sooner than later, and then ignore the fact that you existed afterwards. And, as much of an ass as that makes me sound like, I'd only be doing it because–"Yugi clenched his teeth tighter, shaking violently, before he continued in a much quieter voice, "because I'm too hurt to care if I'm an ass or not."

Yugi tried desperately to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes as he was reminded once again of what had happened between Tea and himself to make them stop talking to each other. She had been going on with that whole 'Friendship is the only answer to all of your problems!' Bullshit.

All of them had wanted to do it, but they had least expected Yugi to be capable of such a thing. He had finally snapped during one of her famous friendship speeches, and backhanded her across the face. When she looked up at him in shock from the ground, he had glared at her before snarling 'Practice what you preach, bitch!' and walking away, disgusted with the girl.

Tea's hormones had been acting up a lot at the time, and she had often bitched at the boys for even looking at her. She wasn't exactly being a good friend to them, and yet, she still continued to preach to them about it. She had had it coming, but now, looking back, Yugi was slightly ashamed of his behavior.

After he walked away from the scene, –growling, at that – Tea had announced her hate for the boys, and stalked off to go PMS by herself. Tea had talked to Joey and Tristan since, but never Yugi. He had earned Kaiba's respect by slapping her, and not only his, but the rest of the school's population's as well.

No one crossed him now that he was considered one of the bravest and strongest in the school, they were all far too scared of him. Even Joey had been scared of him for a while, though, after a few assurances that if he didn't piss Yugi off too badly, he'd be fine, Joey's fear of him all but flew out the third story window the Kame Game shop that Solomon Muto and Yugi owned.

"Yugi?"Yami asked in shock, "Are you all right?"

In all his reminiscing, Yugi had let a few tears fall down his face. He wiped the tears away stubbornly and smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine."He said, "I'd better alert the others about that meeting I was planning..."He added under his breath, "You know what to do."He alerted the pen that was still waiting.

The old sheet of paper was removed and replaced with a crisp new one. He'd use the other one for talking to Yami in the middle of class if he needed to. The pen began writing quickly, and the paper floated off the desk, folding itself before Yami could see what it said.

The paper flew to Ryou first. Said boy took the note from the air, read it, and then nodded, letting the paper refold itself and fly to Malik, who in turn read it and sent it on its way to Joey.

When it reached him, Yugi decided that it was better to just to stop paying attention to making it float, since Joey wouldn't let it float afterwards anyway.

True to Yugi's belief, Joey read it, folded it back up, and chucked it at the back of Seto Kaiba's head. Seto growled when the note impacted his head, and glared at the blonde boy who had thrown it at him. Finally, he reached down, and picked it up. Past experience with notes in this school made him cautious. Unfortunately, his curiosity got the best of him, and he unfolded the note and read it.

Fortunately, it wasn't one of those infamous 'Seven Days' type notes. It was simply a note from Yugi.

The note read: "There is going to be a meeting at lunch, the reason will be revealed then. **Do not** invite any outsiders that don't know who the yamis are. See you there."

At the bottom of the paper, a fold still remained that neither of the other two had noticed. Seto being the curious man he is at times, unfolded it.

The last part surprised him, and caused him to chuckle. It said: "P.S. You **will** attend this meeting, Kaiba. Or else. ~Yugi."

_That kid's a genius. He probably knew that the Mutt and Ryou wouldn't take any mind to the last fold. I have a newfound respect for him. Even more respect than when he backhanded that Tea girl across the face..._Kaiba thought to himself.

He looked at Yugi and nodded, letting him know that he'd be there.

Yami watched these events unfold cautiously. He didn't like not knowing what was going on with Yugi and Tea, since whatever it was seemed to have resulted in their not being friends anymore. And more than that, Yugi was sending off a chilling aura that made Yami feel extremely uncomfortable around the boy.

Yugi saw Yami shiver ever so slightly, and knew that his chilly aggression was emanating an aura that even the Pharaoh was afraid of.

"Yami. If you're shivering because of the aura that I'm putting off, I have to apologize for the chilliness. The past two years have not been kind to me in the slightest."Yugi said, a growl sneaking its way into the second sentence.

Yami looked over at him, and was surprised when he finally got to see Yugi's eyes again for the first time in two years. Most of the previous conversation, Yugi had kept his gaze on the pen, floating above his desk. He noted that all the innocence that Yugi's eyes once held was gone, replaced by an unfathomable amount of hate and sadness.

**Yami P. O. V**

I cannot begin to explain the expression on Yugi's face. He looked like he was torn between actually wanting to apologize, and hating me for existing. I felt myself angered at my previous fear of the boy. He seemed to be much more world wary now than before, and he didn't seem to want to be in the building at the moment.

"What exactly happened to you over the past two years?"I asked, unable to keep an edge of fear out of my voice.

Yugi didn't look like he wanted to tell me, but finally, he sighed, giving in.

"Over the past two years, many things have happened. Only a few of them were major. First: I met a couple of thugs, both of them tried to kick my ass...Like that was gonna happen."He scoffed before continuing, "One of them crumpled at the first punch I threw, the other one was a lot harder to knock down, and had to be knocked down quite a few times before he stayed there...Needless to say, it took a while."Yugi paused, letting that sink in,

"It was after the fight with those thugs that I started to notice a few changes in myself. First on that list is that I had a growth spurt. Second, I had quite a bit more power behind me than I was used to. I slapped Joey on the arm, and the next day there was a bruise in exactly the spot that I had hit him. Third, I was slowly getting more and more aggressive. I was constantly annoyed about something. The most constant being Tea's friendship speeches.

"See, that's the reason that Tea doesn't come anywhere near me now. My anger at her got out of hand, and I backhanded her. I actually had enough nerve to hit her, even though she was one of my best friends."Yugi said.

I gave myself a moment to let that sink in.

**Third-Person P. O. V**

Yugi watched as Yami took this much in, giving him time to compose himself. When Yami looked at Yugi again, he looked utterly scared out of his wits. Yugi let a bitter smile grace his lips.

"I'm the only one in the group that she won't talk to. I'm a bit ashamed that I hit a woman. But she'd had it coming for a while. If she'd been practicing what she preached, I wouldn't have been so fed up with the speeches. But, alas for her, she was being a horrible friend. She bitched at us for the most trivial things, and she often hit Tristan and Joey.

"They were too scared of her to do anything to her, but I had gotten a lot more daring. I didn't fear what she would do to me, and she didn't suspect me of being capable of hitting her. She thought that I was still a little kid that wouldn't even hurt a fly. Sometimes I swear that she's a retard." – Yugi laughed bitterly – "Where was I? Oh, that's right. Second on my first list: I met a new spirit, who has yet to leave me alone."He looked at the space next to him, where, unbeknownst to Yami – or anyone else for that matter – a boy with spiky brown hair floated next to Yugi, "His name is Raito Akuryo, and he's assured me that his name has nothing to do with his personality. I'm honestly not all that sure about the guy, but I don't really have a choice here. If I help him out for a while longer, he can get his body back, and leave me the hell alone."Yugi said.

"_How rude. I didn't think you were that mean._" Raito muttered next to him.

"What was that?"Yami asked.

"_I'm Raito. You can't see me 'til I trust you enough to show myself. But, _"Raito began, appearing in front of Yami, "_I think I already do._"He said with a smirk.

His long brown ponytail was floating around him, and his clothes floated slightly off his body, as if he was in water. Yami observed the boy with a skeptical expression before smirking.

"Well Yugi, I have to say, you have a fine taste in spirits."Yami said, looking at the aforementioned boy.

Yugi smirked and then he looked up towards the door. Yami looked too, and what he saw was nothing short of amazing.

In walked a girl with a quick stride to her, and her personality was one of oblivious cheer and Yami could already tell she was one of those kids who could be classified as 'Bubbly'. Her happiness seemed to radiate out like a golden aura of light. She was like the school's own personal sun. Her large doe-like eyes were light amethyst and her complexion was dark. Her hair was short and raven colored, it seemed to be plagued by cowlicks, and so it stuck up every which way. The complexion and hair made her look Egyptian, and that made Yami want to smile and greet her. Her innocence was obvious and she seemed to be completely fine with all the attention she was getting. The girl waved at Yugi before she managed to get past a small crowd of other girls that were asking her how she could possibly be so happy all the time.

But she wasn't the amazing thing. After a second or two, the group of girls scattered back to their desks and fell silent as another girl walked in.

The second girl was taller. She had a wolf like gait to her, and her personality was dark. Yami could tell from the first look that she was one of those people that others were afraid to even be around for more than a minute alone. The stormy aggression that was flowing off her radiated a dark aura that was even more chilling than the one Yugi was giving off. The girl had a ridiculous amount of shadow magic coursing through her, and she seemed to be the complete opposite of the other girl, balancing out the cheer with a healthy dose of hate. Her neck was practically dripping with amulets with Egyptian carvings, and quite a few more littered her arms. Her eyes were storm cloud gray and they were narrowed to the point where it was obvious that she was glaring at everyone. Her long black hair had red streaks running through it, and laid almost flat despite the fact that the younger girl had ruffled it while they were still together outside the classroom. Her complexion was pale and made her look like a corpse. She glared at every one of the boys she caught staring at her, and actually stopped to have a brief conversation with Kaiba.

To put it simply, Yami was terrified of the older girl, but could tell he was gonna get along with the other very well. The younger girl finally made it to the desk in front of Yugi and she immediately turned toward Yami and smiled.

"Hi!"She chirped.

Yami smiled back, "Hello."

"I'm Amelia, of course, you should know that I kind of have a spirit living inside me and her name is Marila, you'll notice the difference between us though, so I doubt you'll have any trouble knowing which of us is which. Anyway, you must be Yami. Joey and the others have told me a lot about you."She said, the smile remaining on her face.

"Wow. I didn't know they talked about me."Yami said.

Just then the other girl sat down at the desk in front of Yami, and leaned back slightly in her chair, crossing her arms. She then noticed Yami looking at her and so she sat back up. She turned toward him with an annoyed expression. Upon noticing that he hadn't been there the rest of the year, the annoyed expression was replaced by one of understanding.

"Xavier."She said, holding her hand out.

Yami carefully took her hand and shook it, "Yami."He said.

"Just ignore her and you two will get along just fine."Amelia said.

Xavier nodded.

"Of course, if you ever do decide to pay her any mind, call her by her nickname."Yugi said.

Once again, Xavier nodded.

"My nickname is Disarai. Of course, I'm not telling anyone why that's my nickname, but it has to do with Egypt."Terra said.

Yami nodded and set to work remembering where he'd heard the name Disarai before. The name sounded vaguely familiar, and he recognized the chilly attitude from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where. Long story short, he was struggling. When Yugi noticed the expression on Yami's face — which was one of pure concentration — he smiled and turned away from the rest of them.

The smile fell off his face as he heard a faint gasp from someone in the room and he looked up. No one else seemed to have noticed the gasp, seeing as all the conversations in the room had started back up, but Amelia was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Yugi smiles! Disarai, call the media!"Amelia whisper-screamed.

Yugi shook his head and went back to what he had been doing when the yamis had shown up: He made the pen on his desk float again. It was his favorite pastime when it came to things he could use shadow magic for. The brief pulse caught all of the yamis attention. All of the ones who weren't seated near Yami and Yugi got up and walked over. Yami looked at Yugi and Yugi ignored him.

"Since when have you been able to use shadow magic?"Yami asked.

"For a long time. It's one of the major things that has happened over the past two years."Yugi said, not looking up from the floating pen.

"And you didn't mention it, why?"Yami asked.

"Because I wanted to demonstrate."Yugi replied.

The bell rang and Yugi got up with his stuff, leaving the room quickly. He walked towards his first hour. Classmates scattered when he neared, and he smirked as a sophomore jumped out of the way and practically ran down the hall. Yugi had earned a very wide-spread reputation as a total asshole that would probably rip you apart if you got too close. And while it wasn't entirely true, he liked to feel superior to all the other students.

He smirked again as he took the longest way possible to his next class, giving Yami a full tour by doing so, because he knew that he was following. He took his seat in his first hour class. He was happily seated in the back of the room where it was harder for people to bother him. He sat back and relaxed as the teacher began his monotonous monologue about how to write perfectly functional gaming software. Yugi rolled his eyes.

_Geez, if I wanted to write gaming software, I'd take classes from Kaiba. Wait, scratch that. If I wanted anything to do with any kind of software I'd take classes from Kaiba. I swear that man is a genius. Not that I'll ever tell him though._ Yugi thought to himself.

He smirked again as the man he'd been thinking about raised his hand to correct the teacher's mistake. He shook his head and at least tried to understand what the hell Kaiba was talking about when he corrected the teacher.

**Lunch...**

Yugi arrived at the sakura tree long before anyone else. He and the gang ate lunch there every day. Of course, it was even more like a gang now than it had ever been. He didn't bother getting lunch, as he knew he wasn't gonna be able to eat it anyway. Either way, he had a few questions for Raito, and this was the best time to ask them.

He climbed up into the tree, and situated himself on a branch that he sat on quite a bit, and knew could hold his weight. He sighed, and then proceeded to ask Raito the questions he had.

"Hey, Raito...That nemesis you mentioned a couple weeks ago...Do you remember who he was?"Yugi asked.

"No...I only remember that he wore a trench coat like yours. Only, his was darker black...Of course, that could be because I only ever saw the guy at night."Raito answered, appearing next to Yugi on the branch.

"Why was he your nemesis?"Yugi couldn't help but ask, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at the spirit.

"He help destroy my hometown...Mel Samaria..."Raito said.

Yugi nodded, while inside his mind he was screaming at himself for not realizing who Raito was sooner.

_Ra damnit! Why didn't I figure this out earlier! I knew killing him was too easy!_ Yugi screamed to himself.

He jumped from the branch, and Raito took this as Yugi's way of saying that the interrogation was over, and decided to go back to the shadow realm — where he actually spent more time than you would think. Of course, being a spirit, he could easily do this without passing out from the sheer amount of shadow magic in the place.

When Yugi landed, he found himself face to face with a superbly surprised Yami. Yami looked at Yugi in shock for a moment before he leaned forward and nipped Yugi's earlobe, and kissed his cheek, shocking him quite thoroughly. Yami smirked, and Yugi glared at him.

Finally, Yugi leaned toward Yami's face, once again surprising the him with the closeness.

"If you want to kiss me...all you have to do is say so...you don't have to try and be so sneaky..."Yugi whispered to him.

When Yugi's hot, sweet breath blew gently across Yami's face, he shivered. He loved the way Yugi was so straightforward with him.

"I guess you're right...Yugi...I—"Yami began.

Yugi smiled and cut him off with a kiss. Yami shivered again, and Yugi smirked into the kiss. He slid his tongue across Yami's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Yami happily complied, and a small battle for dominance ensued and ultimately, Yugi won.

"It's good to have you back Yami..."Yugi sighed.

Yami smiled and nuzzled his head into Yugi's neck. Yugi smiled too, and buried his head in the other's hair.

To be truthful, the two looked for all the world like twins, and as they stood there embracing one another, a passerby would've thought that they were twins.

Seto Kaiba was no such passerby, and therefore knew that the two weren't siblings. He smiled to himself and walked towards the two, wiping the smile off his face before addressing them. After all, we can't have anyone thinking he'd gone soft, can we? Nope. Didn't think so.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the others will be here soon."He said.

Yugi pulled away from Yami gently, and settled for taking his hand. All of his friends knew he was gay, and most of them were too. Joey was one of them, although, he was so far in the closet that he had defeated the white witch and made friends with Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh, and cousin, I've observed a few of Yugi's past relationships, and you should probably know that he's a damn possessive asshole when it comes down to his boyfriends."Seto said.

Yugi smirked.

"You seriously pay that much attention to me? Damn, Kaiba. Didn't know you cared so much."He said, and Yami gave him a questioning look.

_Since when do you swear?_ Yami asked him through the faint trace of their old mind link.

_Umm. Let me think. Oh yeah, since I started the agency. Yeah. That's right. I started the agency and then I started swearing pretty soon after._ Yugi replied, _I swore earlier too, but I guess it just didn't register._

_No, I guess it didn't...Oh, yeah! When you were talking about Tea, you said she _bitched_ at you instead of _yelled_ at you. I see now. I just didn't notice 'cause I was too busy being scared to death of you._ Yami said.

Yugi shook his head and kissed Yami lightly on the cheek, aware that everyone else was there. He heard Joey chuckle, and looked out of the corner of his eye to see Ryou elbowing Malik and smirking. Malik smirked too, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Marik and Bakura were looking at their hikaris with expressions that can only be described as 'What The Fuck?' looks. Yugi struggled to keep his own smirk from dominating his expression. Then, as he turned toward them, he pulled his favorite 'mask' over his face, and made himself seem completely and totally bored.

Yami gave him a disapproving look when he noticed his expression, but Yugi ignored it. The other hikaris were used to his bored and uncaring expression, but it took all the others — except Joey, of course. But he's not a hikari, so...yeah whatever — by surprise and they all stared in shock at his face.

Ryou looked over at Bakura warily, and was happy when he didn't seem to notice his gaze. He watched the spirit with interest, contemplating whether or not he could filch the Millennium Ring from around the other's neck. Finally deciding that he would most likely be successful, he snuck up behind the yami, and quickly grabbed the string the item was on. And without ever touching Bakura's skin, he made off with the Ring.

He looked it over, and compared the soul readings he was getting to the ones he used to feel around Bakura. The difference was astounding. Back then, the readings were aggressive, evil, angry, and, of course, sadistic. Can't forget that. Anyway, now the readings he got were much calmer, and he didn't seem to have that undeniable urge to kill everyone and everything.

He brushed his fingers over the smooth surface of the Ring, until finally, his thumb brushed over the eye in the center of it. The sheer amount of Shadow Magic in the thing caused his body to freeze up, and he stayed there with his thumb over the eye as he was bombarded with feelings, thoughts, memories...Anything and everything that had ever existed inside all of the owners of the Ring.

He stood stock still until the everything stopped, and he felt the Ring lifted from his hands as the last feeling stopped. He blinked once, wondering how long it had been, and when the last time he had taken a breath was. He looked up to see a concerned Bakura standing there, holding the Ring by its string.

"Are you okay?"Bakura found himself asking.

"Yea...I'm fine. That happens to me a lot. If there are too many emotions or memories concealed within an item, my senses pick up on it, and I'm forced to live through all the memories that the item's owner's have gone through. It gets really annoying after a while."Ryou answered, explaining his ability.

Bakura nodded, "I see."he said.

Bakura turned away from Ryou and walked back towards Marik, leaving Ryou to stand there silently. Ryou watched him for a second before deciding that he was going to have to thank whatever god or goddess that managed to change Bakura's heart.

"Okay, where were we?"Ryou asked, looking at Yugi with an expression that almost mirrored the other's.

"Well..."Malik began, searching, "We weren't really talking about anything as a team just yet, but you and I were cracking dirty jokes."he said.

"Oh, yeah..."Ryou trailed off, and another smirk crept onto his face.

"Hey, Ryou. Do you remember Weevil Underwood?"Marik asked suddenly from next to Bakura.

Malik and Ryou started chuckling, obviously thinking something perverted.

"He said wood."Malik said between chuckles.

"Aw, yeah!"Ryou said between his own chuckles.

Yugi face-palmed with the hand that wasn't around Yami's waist, and after his hand fell away, he looked up at the sky.

"Ra, help me. I'm surrounded by idiots."He said dramatically, still managing to maintain an emotionless demeanor.

The expression "Ra, help us/me." had gotten into his vocabulary when they had visited Ancient Egypt two years before, because, despite what you might be lead to believe, quite a few of the priests, priestesses, common folk, and even the Pharaohs, used phrases that called out to the gods.

Yugi then looked at Yami again, and found him staring blankly into space. Yugi looked him over silently, liking the subtle, but apparent changes that his dark half had gone through. He was definitely gonna like the yamis being back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN—Xavier/Disarai: Would someone else review...Please?*Puppy dog eyes***

**Ryou: You know, she actually does write more when you review.**

**Xavier/Disarai: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, IF I DID,...well, you know the drill.**

**Yugi: Are you okay? Usually you'd be yelling at them that I'd be a total douche, or Ryou'd be a klepto, or something like that.**

**Xavier/Disarai: Yeah, I would, but I'm not actually in the mood for yelling at the readers...I think it's why they won't review...**

**Yugi: Okay, but why don't you just tell them quietly then? I mean, come on, it's in bold! What's more attention bringing and yet subtle way to tell someone something than bold type?**

**Malik: Most people skip over the bold type if they can.**

**Yugi: Yeah, I guess that makes sense...**

**Disarai: I hope you all-**

**Yugi: What happened to Xavier?**

**Disarai: She went to sleep, so I took over. It's hard speaking in perfect unison with her all the time. She's over there. *points over towards desk with computer where the author is fast asleep on the keyboard***

**Terra: *Light Breathing, Then Restless Mumbling* Shoot Justin Beiber in the face...with a rocket launcher...(sorry to all the Justin fans...I just hate him a lot...I hate him so much that I'm pretty sure I didn't even spell his name right. lol)**

**Ryou: That's just a bit creepy...**

**Terra: *More Restless Mumbling*Kill off main characters to make plot better...**

**Yugi & Malik: 0.o?**

**Disarai: *Snickers evilly*Wait, so you guys don't know what she's got planed?**

**Yugi & Malik: *Cowering*No, no we don't... Does it involve torturing?**

**Disarai: Shhh! Don't give her that idea! What she's got planned is bad enough...I'm just happy she's gonna write a sequel for the story after it's done so it won't be left on a total cliff hanger. The ending is totally gonna make you guys cry. Even the big bad Seto Kaiba will be left shivering at how cold hearted Xavier can be. Anyway, if I keep rambling, I'll accidentally give away the ending, so I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.**

**Ryou: Yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Disarai: Oh, and Ryou, remember not to tell them what happens, considering you and I are the only ones who know—other than Xavier of course.**

**Yugi & Malik: WTF? Why does Ryou know what'll happen?**

**Ryou: *Evil snickering* 'Cause I accidentally walked in while she was thinking of what to do, and she decided on something totally awful. I've been entrusted with the secret, and I'm not going to let it slip. *Looks at Yugi, who is getting ready to unleash his puppy dog eyes, for few could resist their power*And don't even try the puppy dog eyes. They don't work on me.**

**Yugi: Damnit!**

**Malik: And on that note...**

**Hikaris & Disarai: Hope to see you next chapter!**

**Xavier: *EVEN MORE RESTLESS MUMBLING* I want you all to know that the reason I'm sleeping is because I'm depressed...**

**Ryou: Notifying readers of depression in her sleep...Now that takes some serious talent.**

**Xavier: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!**

**Hikaris & Disarai: O_O?**

**Xavier: *Light snoring***

**Disarai: O...kay...**

**Ryou: Can any of you guess what popular book and movie series Xavier referenced in the story? I'll give you a hint as to where the reference is: _Joey was one of them_... Good luck figuring it out! ;)**

**Yugi & Malik: Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bakura: Guess I have to do this part...*sighs, and then puts on a fake smile and acts excited*<strong>

**Next time!**

**Malik: Inappropriate use of the phrase 'Bloody hell'!**

**Mokuba: Asshole.**

**Bakura and Ryou: Chapter 2, The Millennium Bracelet! Wait a second...What the bloody hell is that?**


	3. Chapter 2: The Millennium Bracelet

**He's suddenly a Yami!**

**Summary:** Yugi Muto is not the same as before. No, he hasn't been abducted by a weirdo and given animal DNA. And he's not angsty because Yami's gone. No, he's picked up a new spirit who plans to betray him. The spirit's name is Raito Akuryo. The word akuryo means evil spirit in Japanese. Yugi knows this, but Raito assures him that it doesn't bother his personality.

Of course, even an angel would grow up as crookedly as Raito did if he was told every day that he was evil. Raito's plan is to kill Yugi when he gets his body back. Can Yugi avoid this fate now that he has control over shadow magic? We'll find out soon.

**A/N–**

**Xavier: **Okay, for you guys' benefit, 'blah'=someone talking over the phone or the past incarnate(not their yami, the part that didn't really get showed off much in the series) of one of the hikaris is speaking. "blah"=someone talking directly to someone else. ** blah=**A/N, time skip or P. O. V change. _Blah_=A hikari's thoughts through a mind link or anyone's normal thoughts. **_blah_**A yami's thoughts through a mind link.

**EDIT–7/28/12 Sorry to get you excited by thinking I updated this again so quickly. I forgot to put down the preview of the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: The Millennium Bracelet! Wait a second...What the Bloody Hell is that?<p>

**Xavier P. O. V**

I watched the boys as they got into their places. Ryou at Yugi's right, Malik at his left. They silently discussed possibilities of who the murderer could be.

_Hey, Disarai._ I snapped at my yami.

**_Someone's in a bad mood._** She answered, obviously not in the best of moods herself.

_That's not important Disarai. Aren't you worried they'll catch us?_ I asked her, my attitude remaining in place, taking most of my energy to make my aura remain unaffected by anything.

**_No. They're far too dense to figure out who's doing this. The only way that they'll—Oh shit. Now I'm worried._**

_What is it?_ I found myself asking.

**_I left a note at the last crime scene. And that brat Ryou can sense souls through something that someone has touched, especially if they wrote whatever it was._** Disarai groaned.

_Dumbass._ I said, fighting the urge to face-palm.

Disarai's aura was rather embarrassed and flustered. I worked to conceal it.

_Well, look on the bright side. There's at least one thing we can do._ I said vaguely.

**_And what is that? Are you referring to the fact that if they do catch us, you can play innocent and say I was controlling you the whole time?_** She asked.

_Yup._ I answered.

**_Well, that's on the bright side for you, but not for me. They'll probably hire an exorcist._** She complained.

_No they won't. They can't do that._ I said.

**_And why is that?_** She asked.

_You take a yami from their hikari for any amount of time and it isn't a natural separation, one of them eventually falls ill, and eventually dies, which in turn kills the other one. They wouldn't risk my getting deathly ill just to save a few souls. Or at least, I hope they won't._ I explained.

**_They'll still do it. _**Disarai growled, **_The Pharaoh hardly cared about the welfare of even his court priestesses, let alone some obscure girl he just met. He'll make them do it, especially after he finds out that it's me doing this._**

_You can't be sure of that. Yugi doesn't have to listen to Atemu anymore, and he almost always agrees with me on everything. We're just that much alike._ I told her.

**_I hope you're right Xavier...If I lost you...I don't even want to think about it...I'd be damned to an eternity of...horrible things...I wouldn't even have the chance to be judged by Osiris...I'd just...death and then, BAM. Instant sentence of eternal suffering. _**Disarai said.

_It really sucks to be us, doesn't it..?_ I asked.

**_It does._** Disarai replied.

I silently closed off the mind link and fell into my thoughts.

**Third Person P. O. V**

Bakura looked over at Xavier, due to the small change in her aura. She seemed sad, instead of pissed like earlier. He looked closely at her, taking in the thin, skeletal frame. He made sure to observe every detail possible. He took in the pale white features, and the black and red hair. All the amulets hanging off her made her seem like an Ancient Egyptian priestess.

Her narrowed gray eyes glared right at him, and he found himself hypnotized by the lack of emotion in those eyes. The girl looked angry, but her eyes held no hints as to whether or not she actually was.

Suddenly, he saw a flash in those eyes, and he was surprised when, in place of the previous appearance, a taller, darker skinned girl greeted his eyes.

Her hair was flat and straight. No streaks rested within it, and her eyes were blood red. She held his eyes to her face, simply because of the Egyptian tan and the look of pure hatred in her eyes.

Finally, she looked away. Bakura followed her gaze and saw she was now glaring at Marik.

He looked back to her and finally got a look at the rest of her body. She was nice and filled out, but her midsection was extremely small. Despite her small figure, she seemed muscular.

He noticed a golden bracelet that stood out more than the others. It was large, and seemed to be fit onto her wrist and what surprised him about it, was that it had a certain design on it. It had the Eye of Horus design.

Suspicions crept into his mind.

_That's just strange...Shouldn't that have been destroyed? Almost everything with the Eye of Horus design was confiscated by Ryou and Yugi, and they destroyed them along with the Millennium Items. Maybe it's because she wasn't here when we did it? It's probably just a normal old item, but then again, people's personalities and eyes don't just change like that. It's got to be a Millennium Item._ He thought to himself.

Crimson eyes snapped back to him, slight traces of fear within the orbs.

**_Xavier...He's onto us._** Disarai told her lighter half.

_Dumbass. Should've let me handle this. He figured out one of the only secrets I'm keeping...Shit._ Xavier scolded.

Meanwhile, Bakura silently approached the bickering hikari and yami.

"AHEM."He cleared his throat.

Suddenly, gray eyes snapped to his face, faster than Disarai's could move.

"Yes?"She asked, maintaining her quiet voice that she usually used unless she was actually pissed.

"I don't mean to pry, but is that bracelet of yours, the one with the Eye of Horus, a Millennium Item?"He asked.

"Promise not to tell?"She asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"I promise."He replied, completely sincere.

"Yea...It is. It's the Millennium Bracelet...It was passed down through my family for generations, waiting for the rightful owner...I'm guessing that's me, 'cause the spirit inside of it simply **will not** leave me alone. She was one of the Pharaoh's priestesses, before he was sealed away.

"She actually hated him for a reason she has yet to reveal to me, and it's taking most of my power to keep her from gutting him right here and now."She told him, quietly, and exaggerating a few things and details.

"**_Bitch, please. You're not strong enough for that. The only reason that bastard isn't dead yet, is because I haven't filled my quota yet, so I'm not at my strongest. And remember, your body is mine. I don't have to leave you alone."_**Disarai said, appearing next to Xavier.

Xavier's eye twitched.

"Would you at least give me some peace and quiet for five minutes? For five minutes?"She snapped at the ghostly apparition next to her.

Bakura's eyes widened at the venom in the girl's words, wondering who she was yelling at, as he could not see Disarai, nor hear the words she spoke.

"**_No. It's my body. I'll give you a break after you've gotten me those Ra-damned souls!_**"Disarai snapped back.

"I'll get them for you! But Ra-damn! Do you go out of your way to annoy the hell out of me, or is it just your nature?"Xavier hissed at the air next to her, causing most of the yamis, and Yugi, to look at her.

"It's just her nature Xavier. You know that."Amelia said from next to the sakura tree, only, it wasn't Amelia, it was Marila.

"Disarai, cut the girl some slack, you've been basically killing her with all the stress over obliterating a certain person that you happen to hate. She doesn't sleep at night because she thinks you'll take over her body while she dreams, and while she seems to be asleep she's only in a half dazed condition."Marila growled.

Disarai, then showed herself next to Xavier, who looked like she was about to strangle somebody, probably her yami.

"**_It's not my fault that she can't handle things like this. I could go for months without sleep back in Egypt. Of course, I had a rough upbringing, but that doesn't mean shit. She should be able to do without sleep for long enough for me to kill the guy, and then she's free to go._**"Said the yami.

Xavier shot a look at the woman floating next to her.

"Oh dear Ra~..."She groaned, literally falling over.

Amelia was by her side in a millisecond, and therefore caught her before she hit the ground.

"**_Wimp._**"Was Disarai's only reaction to it, other than the fact that she disappeared.

Xavier didn't open her eyes from the spot where she was laying in Amelia's arms, but Amelia smiled slightly.

"She's finally asleep again. Took her long enough. Even if she did have to pass out from overexertion for it to happen."She commented.

Xavier suddenly yelped in her sleep and sat up straight, rubbing her wrist where the Millennium Bracelet was. Her gray eyes glared daggers at it.

"She's never gonna let me sleep, is she?"Xavier asked in an annoyed voice.

"**_Fill the quota, then you can sleep._**" Disarai said.

"Screw you, priestess."Xavier snapped, "You want your damn quota filled, do it your damned self!"

Amelia stared at her, and then a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Good to see you're standing up for yourself against her."She said.

Xavier ignored her, glaring at the air next to her, where Disarai stood, giving her an apologetic look. Xavier finally looked away, forgetting about it for the moment.

_Damn, we're good actors._ Xavier said, looking out the corner of her eye at Disarai, who just nodded and smirked.

Xavier looked at Amelia.

"The bell's going to ring in a few minutes, we should get going, considering our next class is on the other side of the grounds."Xavier said, motioning to Amelia.

She walked off muttering to herself about obnoxious Ancient Egyptian spirits.

"No offence Yami!"She added after he made a dejected sound.

"None taken."He muttered as he walked off with Yugi.

Amelia went after Xavier, basically running to keep up.

**Meanwhile...**

'What do YOU think about her Ryou?'A voice asked in the back of Ryou's mind as he walked behind Bakura and Marik.

_I'm not really sure what to think about her, Thief King. But I do think that we've finally found Disarai._ Ryou answered.

'How many times do I have to tell you to either call me Akefia or Touzoku-Oh?'The voice asked, 'YOU are the Thief King now, not me.'

_Fine~._ Ryou mentally sighed, _I'm not really sure what to think about her, _**Touzoku-Oh. **_But I do think that we've finally found Disarai._

'Yes, that much is apparent. I hope that she remembers me...'Touzoku-Oh trailed off, thinking back to his time.

_You guys were more than friends back then, weren't you?_ Ryou asked.

'Yeah...She wasn't just my partner in crime, she was my _Partner in Crime._' Touzoku-Oh replied, putting emphasis on his second use of the phrase.

Ryou couldn't help it, he chuckled out loud, causing the two yamis in front of him to look back at him. He waved it off.

"Just Touzoku-Oh telling me some very(cough)personal things about his past."Ryou answered the question in their eyes.

"How personal?"Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Very_ personal."Ryou said, looking over at Xavier's striding form.

"How does she fit into this?"Bakura asked, following Ryou's gaze.

"What exactly was she talking to you about earlier?"Ryou asked.

"I'm not exactly aloud to tell..."Bakura said, watching her.

Ryou turned toward him, and gave him a, "You-will-tell-me-or-I-will-rip-your-head-off-and-not-the-one-on-your-shoulders-either."look.

Bakura, who didn't really want to get either one of his 'heads' ripped off, decided he should tell Ryou.

"Well, that golden bracelet on her wrist, the one with the Eye of Horus on it, is a Millennium Item. It's the Millennium Bracelet, as she called it, and the spirit of an Ancient Egyptian woman who was one of the Pharaoh's Priestesses inhabits it.

"She says that the spirit hates the Pharaoh for some unknown reason, and that the bracelet had been passed through her family for generations. I'm not sure how long ago the spirit was born, or which Pharaoh she was a Priestess to, but Xavier said something about it taking almost all of her energy to keep the spirit from gutting him right here in front of everybody."Bakura explained.

"Touzoku-Oh, we've found her..."Ryou muttered.

"Found who?"Bakura and Marik asked at the same time.

"Disarai."Ryou answered, his eyes slightly glazed.

"Disarai?"Bakura asked, surprised.

"Yes. I've been looking for her for the entire past two years. Touzoku-Oh simply will not stop bugging me about finding her."Ryou said, glaring at the air next to him.

'Hey, it's not my fault that I was absolutely in love with her.' Touzoku-Oh muttered.

"True, but it's still a really annoying task, looking for your past incarnate's lost lover."Ryou said, his eyes blank.

Bakura looked moderately confused for a moment before brushing it off. It was then that he noticed that the Millennium Ring was pointing at Xavier's wrist.

_So it **is **Millennium Item…_He thought to himself _Figures._

Suddenly, someone's phone went off.

"_When you finally trust me, finally believe in me, I will, let you down. I'll let you down. I'll—"_

The song cut off, and Ryou held his phone up to his ear. He listened for a moment before he growled and snapped it shut. He shoved the phone into his pocket and turned around. He stalked off across the street before Bakura could even think of saying something to him.

A few seconds later, Malik rushed past, wearing a trench coat, shoving his own phone into his pocket and carrying something black in his right arm. He caught up with Ryou and handed him the black thing. Ryou shook the thing once and it fell out of its folding, revealing another trench coat. He put it on and then continued walking with Malik at his side.

A minute or two later, Yugi walked by in his own trench coat, not looking at all in a hurry. Bakura decided to take that to his advantage.

"Hey, Yugi."He said.

Yugi turned his head to look at Bakura blankly. "Yes?"He asked, moderately annoyed.

"Where exactly are you three going? Ryou didn't seem too happy when he got called..."Bakura asked.

"Well, considering you're his darker half, I guess I can tell you. We just got some new info about the recent string of murders that have been happening, and our allies at the F. F. D. have found a new piece of evidence for us to examine."Yugi explained.

"Oh, I see."Bakura said, nodding.

Yugi looked at him. "You want to come along, don't you?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."Marik and Bakura immediately answered.

Yugi sighed and motioned for them to follow him. "It's a good thing I managed to see that coming and sign you two out of classes for the rest of the day."He muttered.

"Why is that?"Bakura asked.

"Otherwise, Tea would've been on your asses for skipping, and I would have had to bitch slap her again."Yugi answered. After a second, he added, "Well, then again...maybe it wasn't such a good thing..."

Marik raised an eyebrow. Yugi saw this and smirked.

"I got ta keep mah pimp hand strong if Imma had ta keep puttin' bitches in they place."Yugi said, purposely sliding into the gang slang that he had learned from Joey.

Marik smirked as well, knowing the slang because he was Malik's yami, and Malik had briefly been in a motorcycle gang during Battle City. The smirk slipped off his face and he sighed. Yugi looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Marik looked over at Yugi, seeing the raised eyebrow. "I just feel like I don't know my own hikari anymore..."He said.

Yugi actually smiled at that. It felt strange to smile, but he was doing it. And because of Marik, no less. The smile fell off his face quickly though, and Marik gave him a slightly worried look.

"I'm fine, Marik. It's just been a while since I smiled, so it felt kind of weird to be smiling at all, let alone because of something you, of all people, said."Yugi said, not even looking at Marik.

Marik didn't even seem surprised. "It's been a while since you, Yugi Muto, who was probably the most cheerful person around besides Ryou, has smiled...two years ago, I would've laughed if someone said that...But...I can believe that at the moment...You're so...solemn now..."Marik said, looking at Yugi from the corner of his eye.

Yugi chuckled darkly. "That's only to be expected. If Ryou and I had switched roles, he'd end up exactly like I have, and I'd be like him. But, this is no time to be dwelling on something so trivial. The case is the only important thing right now."Yugi said.

Marik wanted to ask what they had gone through, and exactly how they ended up, but he knew Yugi was done when he stopped talking. They then walked in complete silence until they caught up with the other two detectives.

Ryou didn't even turn to look at them; he just continued walking in an obviously annoyed silence. Malik, on the other hand, turned his head slightly to see his boss and the two yamis with him. He smirked slightly before turning his head back and saying something under his breath to Ryou.

Despite his mood, whatever Malik said made Ryou smirk.

"Indeed."He said, nodding.

Malik's jaw dropped. "You agree with me? What the hell? Is the world ending or something? Who are you and what have you done with Ryou?"He exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell Malik! Shut the fuck up!"Ryou snapped.

"Inappropriate use of the phrase 'Bloody Hell'!"Malik yelled.

"I won't say it again Malik. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."Ryou ground his teeth as he said it.

"Okay, yea...It's Ryou."Malik said, and took a couple of steps away from Ryou.

Ryou just gave him a death glare, which prompted Malik to take off running ahead of them. Then, behind them, they heard footsteps, and Yami was suddenly beside Yugi.

"What was that about?"He asked.

Yugi smirked and lightly shoved Yami in front of himself. "Shut up and walk, dear."He said.

Yami didn't argue and started to walk ahead. Yugi continued to smirk as he walked behind the other. Bakura raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything and walked faster.

In seconds he caught up to his hikari. He stayed slightly behind Ryou, and eyed the black stone on his necklace. He remembered seeing one on Yugi's necklace, and he was pretty sure he had seen one on Malik's too.

"Take a picture 'Kura. It'll last longer."Ryou said, exasperated.

"Huh? Oh. I was just wondering about that stone on your necklace."Bakura said, avoiding the use of the word 'sorry'. Couldn't let Ryou think he'd gotten too soft over the past two years.

Ryou looked down at the black stone and fiddled with it for a second. "Oh, this?"He asked.

Bakura nodded. "What's it for?"He asked.

"Well, it's simple really. Soon after Yugi and I started up the Agency, we found out that we—and Malik as well—had inherited Shadow Magic from you guys. Shadi came back just to give us these so we don't overuse it. What Yugi was doing earlier with that pen is so simple and requires so little Shadow Magic that it's immediately allowed, but something like what I tend to use it for takes longer to get approval. This little stone has a mind of its own sometimes."Ryou said, shaking his head near the end.

Bakura raised his eyebrow. "And just what do you tend to use it for, Ryou?"

Ryou stopped walking and turned slightly towards Bakura, smirking. "You'll find out soon enough, 'Kura."

Ryou started walking again, and purposely swayed his hips as he did. Bakura watched in shock at first, then he started to walk after his hikari.

Marik walked behind all of them, thinking. He was worried about his hikari, if he was honest. He didn't know how the past two years had effected Ryou and Yugi, so he couldn't be sure how Malik had ended up.

Suddenly, the boy he had been thinking about fell into step beside him.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just run off that way?"He asked, pointing ahead of them.

"Yeah, but I took a few alleys to get back here."Malik answered, shrugging.

Marik nodded. "Okay."

Malik watched him in silence for a moment before asking, "So...How was the Shadow Realm? If you were tormented too badly, I'll have to have a talk with Osiris."

Marik looked over at Malik in surprise. "Uh...Well, it wasn't that bad, actually. Bakura got worse than I did. Poor soul. He was launched into a lava pit five times..."He said, shaking his head.

Malik raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Yes. Poor soul indeed."He said, nodding.

"So...How have you been over the past two years?"Marik asked.

"Not too bad actually. Ryou and Yugi have it a lot worse than me. Poor guys...I'd hate to be in their shoes at this point."Malik answered, shaking his head.

"What'd they go through?"Marik asked, curious.

"Well...Yugi went through a major personality change, got more aggressive, figured out he had Shadow Magic, got a worst enemy, killed said enemy, and then picked up a new spirit.

"Ryou found out that his past incarnate, Touzoku-Oh, was left behind when Bakura was sent to the Shadow Realm, became the new Thief King, found out he had Shadow Magic, was nearly killed during a certain mission that I don't particularly want to discuss, and became a lot more...like Bakura."Malik explained.

"And you?"Marik asked.

"..."Malik wasn't sure if he should answer, but he decided he might as well, "Well, I was depressed because you were gone, found out I had Shadow Magic, was also nearly killed in that same mission, and became more like you.

"Compared to what Ryou and Yugi went through, I think I got off pretty damn easy."Malik said.

Just then, his phone rang.

"_No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied. This is not a home, I think I'm better off alone. You always disappear, even when you're here. This is not my home, I think I'm better off alone._"

Malik flipped it open and listened to the person on the other end. He held the phone away from his ear for a few seconds, and Marik heard a voice yelling.

'This is the fifth time this week you've skipped out on one of our meetings, Malik! We're done! You should at least try to spend more time with me! I'm your boyfriend, dammit!'The voice yelled.

"Fine, we're done. Stop ranting, and hang up already."Malik snapped, annoyance ringing in his voice, "If you wanted so much time with me, you could schedule meetings that I know I'd be able to get to and I wouldn't have work interfering, but unfortunately, you didn't. So stop complaining about every single tiny detail. I don't get paid to put up with you. I get paid to work. We're done. And that's that, you stuck up brat."

'Asshole.'The voice said.

"Shut up, Mokuba."Malik snapped, and hung up.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "You're dating Mokuba Kaiba?"He asked.

"I was. I'm not now."

"Isn't he a bit...young for you?"

"Not really. He's older than he looks. He's actually in 9th grade."

"Have you two...played the(ahem)bouncy bed game yet?"Marik asked.

Malik looked at him in shock. "Oh, hell no! He may not be that young, but he's still young! I'm not gonna be the one to take his virginity!"He exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him, his eyes wide.

MEANWHILE WITH XAVIER AND AMELIA...

"Ugh."Amelia groaned.

"What?"Xavier asked.

"It's Maria."Amelia answered.

"Quick! Evasive maneuver #589!"Xavier uttered.

She quickly grabbed Amelia and pushed her up against the wall, and pretended to be kissing her. Amelia played along.

A girl with red hair walked past them, muttering with her friends. One of the girls walking with her wasn't paying attention and bumped into Xavier.

"Sorry."She said without turning to see who it was.

Unfortunately, when she bumped into her, it caused Xavier's lips to actually press against Amelia's, which caused Amelia to gasp, which didn't do much for the situation other than to make it more awkward.

As soon as the other girls were gone, Xavier backed off. Amelia just stayed where she was, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry."Xavier said before wiping her lips on her sleeve.

"It's fine. Just surprised me is all..."Amelia said, shaking her head. Upon seeing the look on Xavier's face, she said, "And yes, before you ask, I do 'swing that way'. I'm a bi."

Xavier just continued to give her that same shocked look. Then, after the shock from her saying it was fine dissipated, she just nodded and looked kind of relieved.

"That's good."She said, nodding again.

Amelia smiled.

Then, her phone rang.

"_Even if I say, 'It'll be all right.', still I hear you say you want to end your life._"

Amelia flipped the device open and listened to the voice on the other side.

"Well, that's certainly a bummer..."She paused, listening again. "Um...why?"She looked puzzled. "O...kay... Whatever. I might as well..."Another pause. "Okay. I'll be there."

She then hung up.

"Well, now I _don't_ swing that way. At least until I break up with this guy, I don't."She said.

Xavier raised an eyebrow.

Amelia just shrugged and said, "I'm dating Mokuba now."

Xavier chuckled and started walking away. "We do have class in two minutes, you know."She said when she noticed the almost hurt look on Amelia's face.

Amelia nodded and started walking after her.

BACK WITH MALIK AND MARIK...

Marik chuckled at how flushed Malik's face was.

"Let's get going, Malik. The others are probably waiting for us."Marik said.

Malik just nodded. They began walking and they finally reached the scene.

Malik was not going to like having his yami back. At least for a little while.

_Of course, things will be more...eventful with him around._

* * *

><p><strong>Ryou: Okay, so I neglected to do this in the last chapter, but, lashings of virtual ginger beer go to:<strong>

**ScarletBlackBerry and tjtaterbug**

**Thank you for reviewing. The authoress is very happy.**

**Xavier: Yes. Yes I am. So, like, keep those reviews coming. It keeps me motivated and writing. If you don't review, I'm going to think none of you like me, and I'll stop writing.**

**Ryou: Hey, Marila, mind telling them about the next chapter?**

**Marila: Yeah, sure whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Marila: Okay, here goes nothin'.<strong>

**Next time!**

**"I still can't believe you dated one of the Kaibas!"**

**"He has a thing for Joey?"  
><strong>

**"Of course, ma'am."**

**"Have a good day, Joey."**

**Chapter 3: The Backstage Life of Joey Wheeler! Wait... Backstage Life?**


	4. Chapter 3: The Backstage Life of Joey!

**A/N—**

**Xavier/Disarai & the Hikaris: WE'RE BACK, BABY!**

***silence, cricket chirp***

**Xavier: I've been wondering... What does poultry have to do with being afraid?**

**Malik & Yugi: Da faq?**

**Ryou: ...She's talking about calling someone a chicken when they're scared of something. She's wondering what chickens have to do with fear.**

**Malik & Yugi: Oh...  
><strong>

**Disarai: ON TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>He's suddenly a Yami!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Backstage Life of Joey Wheeler! Wait... Backstage Life?<p>

Malik stared at the ground, face still slightly flushed, as he followed his yami and the others into the F. F. D. building. He really hated it when people made fun of him for getting embarrassed when they mentioned the fact that he was dating Mokuba.

_Well, that's something I won't have to worry about now that I broke up with him._

He barely held in his giggle. That's right, he was trying not to _giggle._ He was just happy that he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of people knowing who his boyfriend was, and he didn't have to deal with Mokuba's shit.

MEANWHILE WITH MOKUBA

"Well, this has been an eventful lunch period."He muttered. "I lost my boyfriend but got a girlfriend..."

Mokuba wasn't usually a spoiled brat. He tended to just be smug and happy that he was rich. But when it came to his boyfriends and/or girlfriends, he was damn possessive.

He had just made plans with his new girlfriend, who had been his best friend for the past couple of years, Amelia. He had never been so upset about a boyfriend in his life, and Amelia was his usual rebound girl. He had really liked that crazy Egyptian, but he liked his crazy Egyptian girlfriend more.

"She's just so freakin' nuts… It's hilarious to watch her freak out over something her friend did… I just don't understand why her friend is trying to collect souls…"

He looked off into the distance, and pondered this.

MEANWHILE WITH JOEY

"Thank you, school board, for giving me a free period right after lunch. I have work to get done and that gives me time to do it."Joey said, looking quite thankful indeed.

He stepped into the empty computer lab, taking a seat at the back of the room, next to the teacher's desk. He pulled his laptop from his bag and began to type almost as soon as it was finished loading everything. He barely noticed when the tech teacher walked into the room.

"Joey."She said as she sat down at her desk, nodding to him.

"Mrs. Henshiik."He replied, nodding as well.

Both were silent as they typed on their separate computers. At least for a little while.

"Ugh. This computer is _so_ slow..."Mrs. Henshiik muttered, repeatedly pressing a button on the keyboard.

"I could fix the problems for you, if you'd trust me enough to let me."Joey said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Sure."She replied, moving back away from her computer.

Joey moved over and opened up a program she didn't know she even had. He began to flick his fingers over the keys at an amazing speed, slightly surprising the Freshman tech teacher who watched him. He hadn't been able to do that two years ago.

After less than two minutes, Joey nodded and stepped away. "Voila."He said.

Mrs. Henshiik sat back down and got back to work, doubting that he'd actually done anything. To her immense surprise, her computer was working quicker than before, and the problems she'd been having with the sound processers were completely fixed.

"Thank you, Joey."She said without looking at him.

"No problem."He replied.

**_LATER THAT DAY..._**

Joey sat at a desk in a small cubicle, flicking his fingers over the keys of the computer in front of him; completely oblivious to the annoying chatter from the cubicles nearby. He was waiting for something, but completely focused on the program he was running.

A knock sounded on the outside of his cubicle. "Mr. Wheeler, "A nasally female voice said, "Would you be so kind as to deliver these to our boss?"

"Sure..."Joey responded, getting up.

He took the papers from the secretary's hand and walked down the hallway toward the boss's office. He paused outside for a second before knocking lightly on the door.

"Sir?"He asked.

"Come in, Wheeler."

He opened the door and walked in silently. He waited for a moment, remembering that he was not to put the papers on the desk until he'd received acknowledgement from the silver-haired man at the desk before him.

"You can put the papers down, now, Mr. Wheeler."Said the man.

Joey did so without a word.

"You may leave."

Joey bowed his head and walked out of the room.

_I really don't get why people are so scared of him. What's he gonna do? Fire you? It's not like he's gonna steal your soul or anything..._ Joey thought to himself. _What a bunch of chickens. No matter how many times I come back alive from his office, no one else will go in there._

He made his way back to his cubicle and desk and got back to work. There were only fifteen minutes left in the work day, so he worked even harder than before. Everyone else, he could hear, was just shutting their computers off now and chatting with each other. Guess who was getting fired within the next few days.

Joey was the only one who took this internship seriously. Well, there was one other person, but she didn't tend to socialize with him, just like everyone else. He was an ex-gang member, so they were all scared of him. It wasn't nessicary, but he liked to keep it that way. If they didn't talk to him, he could get more work done, and if he got more work done, he had a better chance of getting hired on to the company.

He checked the clock, and began to type faster. Five minutes until they could all go home.

The other interns were all talking louder and getting more boisterous. Too bad they didn't know about all the cameras watching their every move. Joey almost felt sorry for them for being so easily distracted with each other.

_Maybe if they knew about the cameras they'd work harder._ He thought to himself.

He was slightly annoyed, but got working faster as the clock seemed to count down faster. Three minutes to go. He was slightly surprised that steam wasn't rolling off the keyboard, considering how fast his fingers were going. Two minutes. His fingers actually couldn't go any faster. One minute left. He started slowing down again, watching as the seconds actually counted down on the computer screen. Three... His fingers slowed more. Two... Almost nothing. One... He stopped typing completely and saved everything. Time to get going.

The tone went off right as he finished shutting the computer down. He stood and left the cubicle, leaving behind everyone else.

OUTSIDE...

Seto Kaiba was annoyed. He'd been told to meet the man here, but he had no idea where the meeting room was. He couldn't just ask someone where it was, because that would mean letting go of his pride for a moment and letting someone know that he wasn't as powerful as he seemed.

A tone went off from somewhere inside, and he looked up. Maybe there would be someone he could pay to keep quiet about showing him to the meeting room. To his shock (and elation), Joey Wheeler walked out behind the rest of the Temps.

He rolled down his window. "Wheeler!"

A few Temps turned around to see who was talking to the gang member, but when they saw it was Seto Kaiba, they got their friends to watch as well.

Joey just turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

The limo door opened and Seto stepped out. He approached Joey with his briefcase in hand and lowered his voice.

"I need you to take me to the meeting room. I have no idea where it is." He said honestly, "But if you tell anyone..."

Joey snorted. "Don't worry about it Kaiba." He turned the other Temps. "Scat!"

They all jumped and took off. They didn't want to anger him, since he might cut them.

"... I love doing that."

Seto gave an amused sound, "What, terrifying little brats?"

"Yep."

They walked into the building, and Joey led Seto calmly through the hallways.

"This way."

They took a sudden turn and popped out in front of a door. Seto was shocked at how fast he'd managed to get there.

"I took a short-cut. I've memorized these hallways so I can get places faster."

Seto nodded. "See you at school tomorrow, Mutt."

"Likewise, Money-bags."

They went their separate ways, Joey out of the building again, and Seto into the meeting room. A moment later, Joey's boss walked in.

"You're early, Kaiba-boy."

WITH JOEY

He was making his way home when he got the feeling he was being watched. He didn't bother turning around, it wasn't like he couldn't fight if he had to.

"Sucker..."

He rolled his eyes and dodged the guy who tried to jump on him. He grabbed him by the arm and pressed him up against the wall right as the cops showed up. They looked ready to arrest him, but then they noticed his grip on the other man was only restraining him, not hurting him.

"Thanks, Mr. Wheeler. You really have turned around." The female cop said as she handcuffed the guy who'd tried to jump him.

"No problem." He let go of the guy, "He tried to jump me."

She chuckled. "Not the best idea he ever had, huh?"

He cracked a smile, "Nope."

He continued to head home, wondering why so much strange stuff had happened to him that day. First the Yamis came back, then Kaiba needed help, then he gets jumped and confronted by the cops.

"Weird day... I should probably get some sleep now. Too much weird stuff."

He got to his house, held his breath and made his way up to his room. It was an utter pigsty everywhere else in the house, but his room was clean and free of the smell of rot and alcohol. His dad really needed to get cleaned up, or this house was going to go down in flames the next time he decided to cook something. Joey shook his head and flopped down onto his bed. A moment later, he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN—**

**Xavier: Can anyone figure out who Joey's boss is? Internet cake for anyone who guesses.**

**Disarai: THE CAKE IS A LIE!**

**Xavier: *facepalm* Anyway, yeah, I know Joey and Seto were being extremely buddy-buddy in this chapter, but I figure that when Yugi's not there to be Seto's rival, Joey doesn't bother being hostile. By this time, by my thinking, they've gotten past their problems with each other. That and I wanted to torture him in his personal chapter.**


End file.
